


The Spells of My Heart

by iblewupavan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, EMT Ian Gallagher, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shop Owner Mickey Milkovich, Witch Ian Gallagher kinda, Witch Mickey Milkovich, Witch Shop Owner Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblewupavan/pseuds/iblewupavan
Summary: Ian goes to Spellbound, the witch shop owned by Mickey, after months of contemplating and planning how to introduce himself and get to know the man he is heavily interested in.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Spells of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is kinda just an introductory chapter but I'm really excited to see where this fic goes! 
> 
> I am a practicing witch so most of the things in here will be information I have learned and taken in through the years and there will be some that may be a little fictional.
> 
> By the way, 10 chapters is just an estimate right now. So it could be longer or shorter.
> 
> Also, this fic is rated Mature cause I plan on adding smut in the future.

Ian had tried on and took off about ten shirts before settling on a plain white tee that fit tight around his abdomen and was snug against his biceps.

He rushed downstairs, grabbing his phone off the counter, making his way to the door.

“Where are you heading in such a rush?” Fiona asked after feeling a gush of wind blow behind her.

“Just got a few errands to run and shit. I’ll be back later.”

“Fucking liar. He’s going to go stalk that guy that’s always at Patsy’s.” Carl walked down the stairs and poked his big brother in his side, with an evil smirk on his face.

“Fuck off,” Ian headed for the front door once again. He wanted to be there at the perfect time. Not exactly when they opened, but a little bit after so he was the first and only person in the store. He didn't want to be too early, like he did once before, and was there before the owner, Mickey, had even arrived yet.

“Wait, what guy?” Fiona wondered, curiously.

“It’s noth-,” Ian started, trying to end this conversation as quickly as possible, but Carl wasn’t letting that happen.

“You know the short guy with black hair and the cool ass ‘FUCK-U-UP’ finger tats. He owns one of the stores on the strip a couple blocks from Patsys.”

“Mickey Milkovich! That’s actually my building he’s renting it out. It’s a really nice property, has an apartment above it, and everything,” Fiona rambled on, she tended to get lost in her own world when talking about Real Estate.

“Yep, okay. Got it Fi. Bye!” Ian spoke as he walked out the front door. He quickly went to the nearest bus stop.

* * *

Ian approached Spellbound with a fast-beating heart. He thought about leaving the store to go sit at the bench across the way but eventually decided against it.

Ian never used to have a problem walking up and talking to guys he was interested in, there was just something different about Mickey.

On any other day, Ian would spend a few hours a day sitting on the bench he was so familiar with. But today was different, today he was determined.

He blew out a breath as he opened the door, a bell above his head ringing. His eyes immediately found the object of his affection, Mickey Milkovich.

The bell alerted Mickey to a new customer. He tore his eyes away from the book he was reading and let his eyes settle on the man. He took in the redhead as he walked further into the store, wiping his hands down his pants. He had on dark blue jeans and white tee that fit him well. 

Mickey recognized him from the diner he went to practically every morning, he’s the owner’s brother. He never got the chance to introduce himself or even learn the tall man’s name.

Mickey barely lifted his ass out of his rolling chair when Mandy made her way to the customer in a flash. 

Mickey fell back into his seat with an annoyed sigh. 

This wasn’t how their business usually worked, well not how they discussed.

Normally when a new customer walked in, Mickey would greet them with a free-flowing introduction to the store. It was never the same thing, never rehearsed. Then he’d ask them if they were here because of the Tarot and Palm Reading sign. But every time a hot guy strolled in, Mandy is always the first one out of her seat.

Mandy reached out and grabbed Ian’s large hands into her smaller ones, “Hi, I’m Mandy! Welcome to Spellbound. You have really nice hands,” Mandy spoke with a large smile adorning her face.

Ian stood there with his mouth agape, not really sure what to say. He took a quick glance to his left and saw another woman sitting at a desk, messing with cards and a sign that said ‘Tarot’ placed behind her before he looked back down at Mandy.

“That was only a come on if you want it to be,” she winked.

“Uh, I’m gay.”

“Of-fucking-course!” A frustrated Mandy blurted out. She made her way back to her station as she waved her arm at Ian, “Mickey, he’s all yours.”

Sandy snickered at Mandy as Mickey approached Ian.

Mickey put his hand out for Ian to shake, “Sorry about that, she can be a little forward sometimes,” Mickey muttered, glaring at Mandy before turning his attention back to Ian, “I’m Mickey.”

Ian shook Mickey’s hand, loving the way it fit in his, “Ian.”

“Well, Ian, since you’ve never been to my store before, I’ll take it you’re a beginner to witchcraft? Or are you actually here for a Tarot or Palm Reading?” Ian didn’t really plan this part out. He really spent most of his time working himself up to just stepping foot in the door. But you gotta let the conversation flow, right?

“I’m a beginner, something caught my interest a few months ago, but I just found the time to get invested in it,” Ian replied, smoothly, smoother than he thought he could finally standing in front of the man he’s been watching from afar for months.

“I have a few books that can help you understand the craft a little better. Guess we can start there?”

Ian nodded and looked around the shop as he followed Mickey over to a bookcase.

If we’re being completely honest, Ian doesn’t know shit about witchcraft. He thought this was an arts and crafts store, but after being in the store and glancing upon books and candles and crystals, it became pretty clear.

Also, he had a big fat fucking crush on a witch. Not that that was a bad thing, Mickey could be a thug, and Ian would still be into him.

Mickey reached up to grab two books, unpurposely giving Ian a good view of his backside.

Mickey turned around and handed over the books to Ian, The Door to Witchcraft, and Book of Witchcraft, “Here. Those two are filled with the most fucking basic information you need to get into Witchcraft. That’ll be 45.15.”

“For two books, damn,” Ian murmured, taking the money out of his wallet.

Mickey chuckled, “Hey, that shits authentic.” He placed Ian’s 50 into the cash register and went to give Ian his change.

Ian threw his hand up, “No, it’s fine, keep the change.” 

He ran his hand on the back of his neck as Mickey ripped out his receipt and folded it. 

It was either now, or Ian would have to wait another three months to build up his courage again.

“Do you think you could, uh, give me lessons or some shit?” Not really what he was going with, but it’ll do. “I learn my best with an actual person and like hands-on stuff.”

Mickey rested his hands on the countertop and thought it over for a moment. “Uh, yeah, I think that’ll work. I’ll give you my number and we can work out a schedule, yeah?” He scribbled his personal number on Ian’s receipt. He stuffed it into Ian’s bag alongside his books.

Ian’s face lit up, taking the bag from Mickey’s hand, “Great, I’ll call you. Once I finish the books.”

Mickey watched Ian walk out the store.

“Did you give him your personal number?” Mandy said exactly when Sandy said, “Since when do you give lessons?”

Mickey fell back into his chair and opened his book, “Shut the fuck up.” 

* * *

When Ian got home, Fiona was no longer in the living room watching tv. She had moved to the kitchen and was making lunch.

Fiona turned around at the sound of the door shutting and footsteps getting closer. She shook the water off her hands. “How’d it go?”

“How’d what go?” Lip remarked, heading into the kitchen from upstairs.

“I asked Mickey out.”

“Wait, so he knows and I don’t?” Fiona asked, slightly offended.

“You gossip, Lip does not.”

Which was very true, Ian had told Lip about Mickey when he grew an interest in the short shop owner. That was a few months ago and Fiona never found out.

Lip opened a soda can and took a sip before asking, “So you finally grew some balls and asked him out?”

“Well, no. Not really. I did get his number though.”

Fiona and Lip both turned and looked at each other then back to their younger brother.

“Look that doesn’t matter. Okay? Things are looking up, for now. I gotta go do some reading. I’ll talk to you guys later.” Ian went up the stairs in a hurry.

Ian spent the rest of the day reading both books Mickey gave him.

They were very informative like Mickey had said, but he needed something more. He felt like he had been studying for a school exam, not obtaining knowledge about the craft.

Ian grabbed his phone from the end of the bed and went to type in Mickey’s number, which he had remembered before he started reading. As soon as he cut on his phone he noticed it was pretty late, so he decided not to.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! My plan is for them to get longer as I go on.
> 
> By the way, 10 chapters is just an estimate right now. So it could be longer or shorter by the time this is completed.
> 
> Follow me on [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/madlymonaghan)


End file.
